The goal of this R25 renewal NHLBI-grant application is to continue our highly effective research training for students from underrepresented, minority, and disadvantaged (URMD) backgrounds, and inspire them to pursue research careers in cardiovascular, pulmonary and hematologic disease disciplines. Our overall inspiration is to challenge the existing problem of diversity and health disparities in biomedical/clinical research and clinical practice. Our goal is to increase the number and diversity of researchers in health-related research (REPID program), and to foster career development for motivated individuals from URMD backgrounds. The REPID program was developed through an NHLBI award (2011- 2016) and it has been highly effective and successful. As the NHLBI Summary Statement noted Excellent program...With exemplary and visionary leadership that has surpassed initial program goals....with a solid support team, excellent research infrastructure, solid institutional support with the potential to get better through the introduction of new innovative ideas. Each year we strive to deliver a better program as we gain more experience and new innovative ideas. The strength of the REPID program is our emphasis on direct interaction of students with mentors/graduate students/peers, as well as a nurturing environment, and resources to foster self-confidence, professional and academic development. This prepares URMD students for advanced biomedical/medical programs for tomorrow's biomedical workforce. Success has been achieved by building on the foundation of existing strong and supportive programs at the University such as the premedical/human biology undergraduate and biomedical/medical graduate programs; dedicated talented mentors; the breadth and depth of health research including cardiovascular, pulmonary and hematologic areas; the interdisciplinary research; global health research and medical education programs; the vibrant environment for student career development; and a strong support and emphasis on inclusiveness and diversity at MSU. The major components of this program include a mandatory introductory course in basics and methods in biomedical research, followed by a summer hands-on-research experience (12-wk), to inspire interest and a passion for research. The scholars will participate in the summer research experience with self- confidence gained through the introductory training course. This is a new and innovative on-line interactive course that will: 1) disseminate information of the broad spectrum of basic science, translational, and clinical research through seminars and educational resources, 2) teach concepts common to all biomedical research disciplines including integrity/ responsible conduct of research, literature review, critical thinking, experimental design, research laboratory skills, data collection/analysis, and modes of scientific reporting, 3) provide workshops to facilitate direct interaction with mentors, graduate students, peers and faculty, which builds self-confidence and cultivates positive attitudes toward learning, 4) provide scholars with an understanding of current research issues and career paths in which they can make a contribution to advance research and improve public health. Each student has a portable research lab toolkit that will enable students to practice their research assignments remotely with on-line faculty guidance. The program also creates a written individualized research and career development plan for each scholar. The plan identifies barriers to success, provides instruction by mentors and the Advisory Committee, and more closely monitors research progress and professional skills development. Our program provides assistance/resources to these students beyond their short-term research training. Planning and assessment of the program is ongoing as the program continually evolves and is assessed, evaluated, and updated to remain current and innovative. The result is an innovative program that fosters active participation of URMD students in biomedical and health-related research. This facilitates their progression into health-related professions that will address some of the problems associated with diversity and health disparities in our society and around the globe. (End of Abstract)